


Тысяча деталей

by Ipocrita



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно казаться веселым и думать о смерти, можно быть счастливым и мечтать все исправить... Можно даже совершать ошибки только для того, чтобы избавиться от скуки. Главное потом - не пожалеть.<br/>Написано на заявку: "В мире нет ничего совершенно ошибочного - даже сломанные часы дважды в сутки показывают точное время."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча деталей

И кажусь я себе в эту пору  
пустотою из звуков и боли,  
обезумевшими часами,  
что о прошлом поют поневоле.  
Федерико Гарсия Лорка

 

Меня зовут Дино Каваллоне, 28 лет, "успешный бизнесмен", а, если честно, босс преступной группировки. К сожалению, эта самая группировка - моя единственная семья, для которой я папа, мама и старший брат в одном лице. Иногда мне кажется, что новички молятся на мои фотографии, особенно когда я умудряюсь вытаскивать их из той непроходимой задницы, куда сам же и затолкал. Так вышло, что я люблю свою семью, и на все ради нее готов.  
Так вышло, что иногда мне хочется на все плюнуть и уехать на Северный полюс к пингвинам, или на Аляску, добывать золото. Думаю, каждый из вас знаком с таким чувством полной безысходности и тотального одиночества, будто ты заперт в бункере, а над землей и в сердце бушует ядерная война, и в мозгу то ли Перл-Харбор, то ли полная Хиросима.   
В последнее время это настроение находит на меня все чаще – особенно ночью, когда я добираюсь с красными от долгой работы с документами глазами до кровати и падаю в нее, не раздеваясь. Только в фильмах босс мафии сидит на собственной вилле у моря с бокалом мартини и красоткой на коленях, покуривая кубинские сигары - около ста долларов за штуку без растаможки - и принимая гостей. Хотя, есть у меня и вилла, и мартини, который мы распиваем вместе со Сквало под пение Синатры, и даже сигара. И время есть, врать не буду - большую часть работы я в любой момент могу свалить на Ромарио, или еще кого из людей. У меня их куда больше тысячи в одном только Палермо. Только что ночью, что в кресле у моря, меня преследуют мысли. И это самая страшная пытка - думать. Понимать, что тебе 28 лет, ты молодой, красивый парень с кучей денег и возможностей, но ты навсегда похоронен в собственном замкнутом круге из долга и совести. Бесконечно плетешься, подставляясь под пули и заговаривая зубы конкурентам, только потому, что так надо. Иначе столько людей пострадает. Один уже всяко лучше тысячи.   
Тысяча - это только в Палермо.  
\- Босс, вам звонок из Вонголы. Что-то у них там неладно с Вендиче.  
\- Бегу-бегу! - пора вскочить, зевнуть и потянуться, похрустывая косточками. Работа - это хорошо. Работа - это замечательно просто! На мысли времени не останется.   
А то размазался, как протухший кетчуп по скатерти.

\- Да, братишка, слушаю! Что вы там не поделили с нашими дементорами?   
\- Ээммм... дементорами?  
\- Не обращай внимания! - Дино смехом отозвался на вопрос Тсуны. - Книжку недавно прочитал интересную, тебе бы понравилась. Ее, правда, называют детской, но это все поклеп и провокация - в детских столько трупов не бывает. Да их в отчетах Варии и то меньше!  
Тсуна вздохнул, в сотый раз перекладывая на столе бумаги. Стопка с письмами от семей Альянса. Стопка с отчетами Гокудеры. Стопка с документациями по казино и поставкам оружия. Одинокий листок дорогой плотной бумаги, на котором аккуратным почерком с завитушками написано послание из подводной тюрьмы. Вендикаре - страшное место. Даже бумага оттуда пахнет этим страхом, безысходным и липким, как болотная грязь.  
\- Так вот... Дино-сан, мне пришло письмо от Вендиче. Они обеспокоены одним сообщением и просят нашего содействия. Ты же понимаешь, после Деймона у них появилось много работы, и мы в некотором роде несем за это ответственность даже спустя столько лет...  
\- Да-да, отлично. Что им там нужно?  
\- Они нашли следы семьи Эстранео. И, судя по всему, забытыми исследованиями занимается одна из семей Альянса. Ты знаешь их лучше меня, так что я хотел бы...  
Тсуна сглотнул, не решаясь попросить. Дино и так всегда помогает им, как может. Внутри Савады боролись совесть, стыд и понимание того, что без Каваллоне справиться будет труднее. Особенно сейчас, когда все Хранители заняты другой проблемой, не менее важной, но куда более секретной.  
\- Без проблем, братишка, - Дино, как всегда, все понял с первого раза. - Только я мало что знаю об исследованиях Эстранео. Понимаешь, я тогда только вступил в должность босса...  
\- Ничего. Я отправлю к тебе... эксперта.  
"Ох, лишь бы чего не вышло", - думал Тсуна через минуту, прося Мукуро срочно приехать в резиденцию по экстремально важному делу. 

У меня в кабинете стоят напольные огромные часы времен венецианских дожей с позолотой и танцующими на маленьких балкончиках человечками. Балерины должны плясать под мелодичный бой вместе с военными, пока оркестр бьет в барабаны, а по самому нижнему балкончику крадется вор. Вор мне особенно нравится: эдакий пройдоха, воспользовавшийся чужим праздником, чтобы урвать себе кусочек земли под солнцем. Желательно, чтобы земля была в цветущем благополучном районе, а еще лучше - на личном острове. К сожалению, вор всего лишь вор, балерины с военными не танцуют, а оркестр молчит, потому что часы безнадежно сломаны уже двадцать лет. Я как-то умудрился свалить их еще ребенком, и с тех пор их так и не починили. Отец все забывал нанять часовщика, а я просто не хотел. Пусть стоят, замерев, на своих балкончиках. Так ими можно любоваться постоянно, а не раз в час.  
Предложение Тсуны оказалось своевременным, и вряд ли он сам знал, как я ему благодарен за подкинутую работу. Старые исследования - это интересно, и они должны занять много времени. Балерины успели бы станцевать сотни раз, пока мы найдем семью, лабораторию, где восстанавливают эксперименты, пока Вендиче со всеми там разберутся... Отличная возможность отвлечься от весенней апатии. Не иначе как у меня авитаминоз! Что там помогает, витамины, таблетки? Я бы не отказался, чтобы ко мне явился улыбчивый негр в очках и сказал, протянув ладонь: "Какую таблетку ты выбираешь, Нео?". И я бы обязательно выбрал ту, от которой спят долго и без снов, отдыхая от мыслей, а просыпаются без памяти, чистыми, как младенцы, заблудившиеся в матрице. Возможно, я бы скучал по ложкам, и по своим людям. Они же без меня пропадут. Я же без них...  
Пропаду.  
Еще тысяча - в Неаполе.   
\- Каваллоне, ты возомнил себя жеребцом? - спросил не слишком вежливо появившийся прямо в моем кресле Мукуро. И только тогда я заметил, что бегаю по кругу, как конь под кнутом у жокея.

Мукуро не хмурился. Не смотрел презрительно, как иногда любил, и не улыбался хитро, в своей обычной манере, что уже было признаком тревожным. Трезубец он небрежно прислонил к столу, как раз рядом с кнутом Дино, валявшимся поверх отчетов бухгалтера.   
\- Волей провидения в лице Вендиче и Савады мы с тобой будем напарниками, Каваллоне. Я этому совсем не рад, но что делать.   
\- Всяко лучше, чем опять аквариумной рыбкой работать, верно? - Дино улыбнулся и сел на стол, раз уж кресло заняли. Мукуро поморщился - теперь Каваллоне над ним нависал, как следователь на допросе. И лезть в его голову опасно - босс третьей семьи в Альянсе наверняка успел выучить, как бороться с простейшими иллюзиями. А сложные Мукуро использовать пока не рисковал. К чему, если сейчас это не принесет никакой пользы, только проблемы с теми же Вендиче, которые внимательно следят за поисками? Нет, Рокудо их не боялся, но здраво опасался. Как бы он не хорохорился, а по спине до сих пор неровным строем бегали мурашки, стоит только вспомнить давление маски на лице, стягивающие мышцы цепи и холодную щекотку раствора, отправлявшего тело в мутные сны. Возвращаться в капсулу не было ни малейшего желания. К тому же, ради мести бывшей семейке можно было не то что Каваллоне потерпеть, а даже тупую обезьяну. Хотя, на вкус Рокудо, Дино от какой-нибудь макаки и так отличался мало.  
Что он о нем вообще знал? Мукуро недовольно резюмировал, что мало. Босс третьей семьи в Альянсе, вытащивший ее из долгов и проблем. Не без помощи Реборна, разумеется, который обучал его по одной из своих садистских методик в стиле "злым словом и пистолетом". Неконфликтен, предпочитает решать все дипломатией и за оружие хватается только в крайнем случае. Без своих людей - неловкое тело с пустой головой, полный неудачник, не способный даже спуститься по лестнице. С ним общается Супербиа Сквало. К нему часто прислушивается Савада, а изредка - даже Хибари Кея. Темная лошадка, иначе и не скажешь. Что он там может прятать за своей одеждой на размер больше, которой давно нуждается если не в химчистке, так в иголке с ниткой точно? И за этими глупыми улыбками, разлетающимися чаще, чем пули в руках мелкого мафиози. Дино мало кому перебегал дорогу, не рвался на чужие территории и вообще вел себя тише воды, ниже травы, пока не начинало пахнуть жареным. То ли трус, то ли просто умный босс, предпочитающий наслаждаться малым вместо того, чтобы регулярно огребать за большее. Мукуро предпочитал считать его трусом. Сам он руководствовался принципом "либо все, либо ничего".  
\- Так вот. Давай поступим так - я найду семью, которая связалась с твоими "родственниками", - тем временем перешел к сути встречи Каваллоне, - И даже попробую найти лабораторию. А ты уже займешься тем, что пойдешь туда и выведешь всех на чистую воду. Как видишь, тебе досталось самое легкое и приятное. По рукам?  
Мукуро безразлично махнул рукой. Кошки у него в душе перестали скрестись и облизнулись. Скоро им достанется знатная мышь.

Я люблю людей. Таких разных, многоликих, загадочных. В каждом находится что-то необычное, пресловутая изюминка в рыхлом тесте. Всегда любил выбирать изюм из булочек и съедать отдельно.  
Играть людьми, наверное, легко. Куда сложнее идти ва-банк, научиться считать окружающих не игрушками и не враждебными монстрами с капающей ядовитой слюной и ножом за спиной, а друзьями. Я этому научился еще раньше, чем стрелять прямо в сердце этим самым "друзьям". Кто-то скажет, что розовые очки - это плохо. Я отвечу - это мой способ выживания.  
У меня нет ни одного друга, что бы я там им не говорил. Есть бесконечная череда знакомых, полезных и веселых, необходимых мне, как батарейки зайцу из рекламы Энерджайзер. Друзей нет, никто не прошел техническое обследования и гарантию временем. Зато есть больше тысячи людей, которых я считаю семьей, и за которых готов отдать жизнь и душу, да простит меня дева Мария.  
Тысяча - это только в Японии. 

\- Алексис, дорогая, мне нужна от тебя маленькая услуга, - в голосе Дино его обычные веселые нотки сплетались с нежным мурлыканьем итальянского языка. Мукуро сидел напротив, закинув ногу на ногу. Этот тон он знал - капелька флирта, когда хочешь добиться чего-то от женщины, никогда не повредит. Иногда это действовало и на мужчин, и иллюзионист считал нормальным использовать подобные приемы.   
\- Узнай, не проводит ли кто-нибудь в вашей семье своего рода эксперименты с запрещенным оружием... Технологии Эстранео. Понимаешь, будет лучше для всех, если с этим разберусь я, мирно и тихо, а не Вендиче... Их расследование будет не столь мягким.   
Минута молчания.  
\- Спасибо, детка! Жду.  
Дино открыл следующий номер в телефонной книжке. Разговор повторился, правда, в этот раз Каваллоне говорил другим тоном, и уже с мужчиной. Видимо, тот был одержим тем же грехом, что и М.М., судя по той сумме, которую Каваллоне ему предложил за информацию. Мукуро усмехнулся. Методы мафии год от года не менялись.  
\- Алло, Себастьяно? Мне нужна информация. Помни, ты мне должен.  
Телефон работал не переставая уже почти час. Мукуро насчитал около тридцати человек, когда Дино наконец откинулся устало на спинку кресла и потер виски. Волосы у него стояли дыбом, а упрямая челка лезла в глаза - оказывается, во время телефонных разговор босс семьи Каваллоне ходил кругами и свободной рукой лез в свою светлую гриву. На его фоне бледный, неподвижный в своем кресле Мукуро казался одной из прекрасных статуй эпохи возрождения. Только внимательный взгляд выдавал в нем живого человека. За долгое время в тюрьме он научился быть неподвижным. Зачем бегать, если жертва сама рано или поздно подойдет ближе?  
\- У тебя в каждой семье по шпиону?  
\- Почти, - Дино гордо улыбнулся и помахал телефоном. - Я сделал все, что мог, теперь твоя очередь рыть по своим каналам.  
\- Мне для этого телефон не нужен.  
Вечером они уже знали, где следует искать лабораторию, хотя семья, которая ей владела, так и оставалась загадкой. Дино был слегка недоволен - слишком уж быстро все вышло, это тревожило, и лишало надежды на долгие хлопоты, которых он так хотел. Мукуро же был доволен, как кот, поймавший мышь за хвост, и теперь подтягивающий ее когтями к морде, чтобы сожрать.   
\- Леонардо, - у Дино снова без передышки работал телефон, - Дружище! Мы тут ведем поиски владельцев одной занятной собственности... Ты же всегда в курсе всего, не отправишь своих невидимок проверить, кто там хозяйничает? Адрес я скину.  
Мукуро пил кофе, ловко подцепляя ложечкой мороженое. Сначала обжигает жаром, потом ломит холодом, разве не прекрасные ощущения? Полное ощущение жизни, лучше может быть только ощущение ломающейся под пальцами кости и крик, рвущий барабанную перепонку.  
Он всегда был немного маньяком, и ничуть этого не стыдился.  
\- Спасибо, Лео, я обязан тебе по гроб жизни! С меня вино лучшего урожая, берег специально для друзей.  
Дино смеялся в телефон, а Мукуро предвкушал свое короткое возвращение в прошлое. Убить еще раз тех, кого он от всей души ненавидит - что может быть лучше?  
И плевать, что ученые семьи Эстранео давно мертвы, а новые лишь пасутся на остатках их идей и знаний. Вкус крови у всех людей одинаков. И кости ломаются с одинаковым треском.

Мои друзья не проходят проверку на прочность, и это нормально в мире мафии. У всех свои интересы, преданность боссу ценится куда выше дружбы, а твое отношение к человеку не всегда найдет равный отклик. Тем не менее, есть люди, которым я склонен доверять, и которые, как я надеюсь, когда-нибудь все-таки станут друзьями.  
Глупые детские надежды, лучше уж верить в Санта-Клауса, фильмов о нем не меньше, чем о великой дружбе. Ну, может, и меньше. Зато он дарит подарки хорошим деткам.  
Леонардо один из немногих людей, которых я склонен причислять, обманывая себя самого, к друзьям. Конечно, если он тоже предаст меня, это не будет неожиданностью. Так же, не удивительно, если его предам я. Возможно, это и заставляло нас доверять друг другу, не смотря на то, что мы прекрасно понимали правду. Надежда на то, что ты не одинок. Что помимо тысячи в Палермо, тысячи в Неаполе и тысячи в Японии есть два-три человека, не важно где, на которых ты можешь надеяться просто потому что ты - это ты. Ты не можешь им приказать, только попросить, и не можешь знать, что они помогут, только надеяться. Чудесное ощущение веры, которого не найдешь даже в церкви.  
Люблю верить в людей. Грешен.

\- Чудесное вино, ты не обманул!  
Леонардо, босс одной из семей Альянса, довольно прикрыл глаза, смакуя вино с виноградников семьи Каваллоне. Те достались Дино то ли от деда, то ли от двоюродного дяди, тот уже не помнил сам, только следил, чтобы шли продажи, и в его личный погребок поступало пару бутылочек от каждого урожая.  
Они, по традиции мафии сначала есть, а потом говорить о делах, закончили с пастой и приступили к десерту. Дино ел фруктовое мороженое, неловко пытаясь поймать ложечкой крупную, ярко-красную клубнику. Та истекала кровью на белый снег мороженого, но упорно убегала, спасаясь. Как загнанная добыча.   
Леонардо пил вино и не спешил приступать к делу.   
\- Так что насчет владельцев лаборатории? - не выдержал Дино, оставив клубнику в покое. С его-то "ловкостью", когда в комнате были только они двое, дальше пытаться было рискованно. Можно и руку сломать, это для него было бы совершенно нормально. А то и вовсе убиться ради какой-то ягоды. То-то Сквало будет хохотать...  
\- Секунду, - Леонардо достал завибрировавший в кармане телефон. - Да, Франческо? Все по плану? Он уже там? Да, выпускайте опытный образец один.  
\- Что за образец?  
\- Видишь ли, - Леонардо с улыбкой выключил телефон. - Лаборатория принадлежит мне. Прости, дружище.  
Выстрел прозвучал как-то слишком резко, и Дино упал на пол, успев только чуть дернуться в сторону, из-за чего пуля вошла не в сердце, а чуть ниже и правее. Леонардо направил пистолет снова, пока Дино отползал к стене, зажимая рану.  
\- А ты крепкий.  
Глаза у него были как дуло пистолета.   
\- Кстати, можешь не надеяться на вонгольского иллюзиониста. К несчастью для него, мы ведем эксперименты, описанные Эстранео, уже давно. И Рокудо Мукуро уже в некотором роде не единственный. Копировать его глаз было, бесспорно, работой сложной, но мои ученые с ней справились. Небольшая консультация у Верде - и дело в шляпе. Жаль, что ты в это ввязался. Не хочется тебя убивать. Хотя, будем честными, ты всегда был довольно жалким человеком. Думаешь, я не знаю о твоих самоубийственных настроениях?  
Он постучал себе по виску. Дино молчал, чувствуя, как кровь поднимается горлом, и отползал дальше, на одних инстинктах. Пока не уперся во что-то деревянное. Ах, жа, часы... Старые сломанные часы. Это было похоже на глупый боевик, когда главный злодей выдает свои планы погибающему герою. Дино нашарил в куртке пистолет. А все еще спрашивают, зачем ему широкая одежда...  
\- Даже сейчас ты не позвал своих людей, устроил встречу один на один. А ведь без них ты ничего не стоишь. Даже будь у тебя оружие, ты бы сдох. Ты как сломанные часы, Каваллоне.

Я как сломанные часы. Упал однажды, когда Вария штурмовала особняк Вонголы, и Сквало резал своих вместо того, чтобы защищать. И теперь все никак не поднимусь. Каждый раз - минус одна деталь. Что-то, видать, сдвинулась, и сам я это на место не поставлю, а часовщика позвать лень. Только и осталось, что красивые фигурки да позолота, которая одна всем и видна. Любуйся не хочу.   
Может быть, эта пуля что-то поставила на место, ту самую деталь, которая выпала однажды. Про друзей нельзя знать точно, можно только верить.   
Сейчас мне остается верить только в себя, и в этом-то, наверное, все дело. Надо предупредить Мукуро, Тсуну, позвать Вендиче... Нельзя мне умирать. И не хочется так, что выть хочется. Бойтесь мечтать, как говорится... Только вот так, истекая кровью под дулом пистолета, когда на столе стынут остатки ужина и бутылка лучшего в Италии вина, понимаешь, как хочется жить. Понимаешь, что ты не один.  
Тысяча в Палермо, еще столько же в Неаполе и Японии, и это не считая других городов и стран.  
\- Знаешь, Леонардо, - я улыбнулся, чувствуя, как во рту появляется железный привкус крови. Вот я и поймал свою клубничку. - Даже сломанные часы раз в сутки показывают точное время.  
Второй выстрел прозвучал так же резко и неожиданно. Я не совершал ошибки, оставшись наедине с человеком, которому зря доверял. Потому что то, что нас не убивает, делает сильнее.   
А то, что убивает...

\- Черт побери, Рокудо, какого черта вы сразу не позвали на помощь? - орал Гокудера, перескакивая через две ступеньки старой дубовой лестницы. Особняк Каваллоне лишь слегка уступал вонгольскому.  
\- Брось, Гокудера-кун, никакой опасности не было, - Мукуро улыбнулся, пальцем машинально коснувшись тонкой царапины на щеке. - Наивно было думать, что мое же оружие сможет меня убить, даже в чужих руках. А Каваллоне попался по собственной глупости. Это в человеческой природе - совершать ошибки из-за излишней доверчивости.  
Охрана как раз выбила дверь, и Гокудера влетел в кабинет вместе с ними. И тут же вытащил оружие, услышав глубокий, мелодичный звук. Охрана тоже ощетинилась пистолетами, и на целую секунду все замерли, пока не поняли, что это бьют старые часы. Танцуют балерины с военными, играет оркестр, а вор с мешком исчезает внутри механизма.  
На полу два тела не подавали признаков жизни.  
Часы ударили в последний раз и замолкли.  
\- Позвоните Сквало, - крикнул Ромарио, проверив пульс босса. - Дино еще дышит, нам нужен павлин Луссурии! Срочно!  
Мукуро хмыкнул и расстаял туманом. Каждый из них получил от этого дела, что хотел.

Как же не хочется умирать, Боже.  
Как же здорово жить.  
Аминь.


End file.
